


(hold on) when you get love [podfic]

by Emlemony



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlemony/pseuds/Emlemony
Summary: Podfic of AugustaByron's work:  (hold on) when you get love In which a simple (although epic) defeat at flip cup turns into a soul bond, turns into friendship, maybe turns into something else. Whatever, Lardo can roll with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(hold on) when you get love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333393) by [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/pseuds/AugustaByron). 



**Length:** 2:17:34

**Download Link:**[ zipped mp3s (125 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/03vc1c9eku2z704/HOWYGL.zip)


End file.
